Deal with the devil, sealed with a kiss
by lizzietish13
Summary: This is a story of my own creation! Vanessa Caldwell on the verge of losing everything finds help in the most unexpected person, Ian Vanderbrooks. Could he be her prince? or her own worst nightmare? maybe even a little bit of both.


I hope I make a good first impression I thought as I smoothed out the creases of the only decent dress I owned. It's a long sleeved red cotton dress that reaches about three inches above my knee. This job interview at the most prestigous graphic design company in the whole world is the only shot I have left.

Before I go any further let me introduce myself. My name is Vannessa Caldwell. I am nineteen years old and on the edge of becoming homeless. Three years ago my life was perfect, I had the perfect parents, perfrect friends, just basically perfect evrything. That all changed when my mother died in a hit and run accident. My father remarried shortly after and let me tell you that was the worst decision he could have ever done. My evil wicked witch of a stepmother brainwashed him and convinced him that I was a spoiled brat who didn't deserve his love. She some how convinced him into kicking me out and making me pay back all the years of Catholic school tuition money he spent on me. Thats so stupid though because its not like I had a choice, I mean really who wants to go to a Catholic all girls school so certainly not I.

After they had kicked me out I had managed to find a one room apartment that I can't even really pay for. I am so far behind on my rent that my landlord said if I didn't pay up soon I'd be out before I could even say the word quiditch. So as you can see I really need a job.

As I walked through the large double doors I couldn't help but feel out of place surrounded by all these elegant rich New Yorkers. I couldn't help noticing that all the New Yorkers had the same sour expression, like they had a permanent stick shoved up the butt. (I mean no offense to any New Yorkers who may happen to be reading this.) Looking to my right I saw a lady sitting at what appeared to be the front desk, so went up to her and introduced myself. "Hello, my name is Vanessa Caldwell. I am here for the assisstant's positition..." "Ah yes Ms. Caldwell please have a seat Mr. Vanderbrooks will be with you momentarily."

All I could do to keep my cool was give a polite nod as I turned and nervously tread over to the seating area. "Vannessa Caldwell" I look up to see a girl with bleach blonde hair and boobs bigger than her head sneering at me. "Mr. Vanderbrooks will see you now."

We walk down a long hallway with countless glass doors leading into offices so posh it left you wondering if you were really in an office building. Ms."bleachblondebigboobs" turned to me and says. "heres a little warning from me to you. You will most likely not get this job and even if you do you will never fit in here. You dont belong here and people like you never last long." I had to bite my tongue really hard because my mother always said if you have nothing nice to say dont say anything at all. However, she never said I couldn't start screaming a list of profanities a mile long in my head or pretend to strangle her the second her back is turned.

Sadly enough for the little homicidal person in my head we arrived at are destination before I could do anything to her. We walked into the most extravagent office I had ever seen in my life. I stop dead in my tracks as I gaze up to see the most gorgoues man I have ever seen in my life.

The first thing I notice is he's tall, like really tall probablly around 6"2 which is huge compared to my tiny build of 5"3. He has gorgoues bronze skin and the cutest short and messy dirty bonde hair I've ever seen. He has the most amazing deep green eyes that seem to penetrate deep into your soul.

"That will be all Britney you can leave," Mr. hottie says without even looking at her. I watch as she leaves in a huff and think how of all the names in the world she would be named Britney go figure. (again sorry to anyone named Britney I mean no offense I was just trying to a pick a name.) I look back up at him and find my self staring at this gorgous greek god. "Are you going to stand there and gawk at how sexy I look or can we begin this interview." Blushing I couldn't help but think how he just had to ruin it and open up his arrogent cocky mouth. Someone clearly has a very high open of themselves.

AN: hey I hope you enjoyed this so far. please be kind. Also if you have any constructive critism please let me know, I'm all for improving in whatever way I can. Please Review thanks! :)  
>~lizzietish13<p> 


End file.
